Can't Stop This Feeling
by dinodeer
Summary: [Bagian 2/3] Menceritakan momen super Minhyunbin saat Melon Music Award. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin
1. -1

**Can't Stop This Feeling [-1]**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **1199 Words**

 **note : demi merayakan momen super minhyunbin di MMA kemarin aku berniat bikin 2 atau 3 bagian tentang itu.**

 **-1 itu artinya sebelum MMA hehe**

 **happy reading!**

* * *

Minhyun menatap layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Jinyoung yang disebelahnya jadi merasa penasaran dan mengintip layar ponselnya Minhyun.

 **Hyunbin** **nie** **(love) :**

 **Aku kangen tahu** _ **Hyung**_

 **Super kangen huhu TT**

 **Hyuuung**

 **Sampai ketemu nanti ya**

 **I love you**

 **Mi** **nyuni** _ **Hyung**_ **(love)** **:**

 **Aku juga hehe**

 **Sampai ketemu nanti**

 **Dan ya aku juga mencintaimu**

Jinyoung ikut tersenyum membacanya.

"Nanti mungkin bisa lebih dari tunjuk menunjuk kan _Hyung_?" godanya.

Pipi Minhyun memerah dan tentunya telinganya juga.

"Apa sih." timpal Minhyun. Walaupun dalam hati ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Red carpet baru saja selesai dan mereka kini tengah berada di ruang ganti. Minhyun memegang ponselnya dan menatap layarnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat ponselnya bergetar dan menunjukkan sebuah pesan masuk, Minhyun segera berdiri dan berpamitan pada manajernya.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau ke toilet ya." ujarnya.

Namun manajernya hanya terkikik kecil. "Iya boleh, hanya sebentar tapinya, paling lama 20 menit oke?" ucap manajernya.

Minhyun terlihat bingung mendengarnya tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya dan membuka pintu.

"Ah iya, Minhyun-ah, aku tahu kalian saling merindukan satu sama lain tapi jangan lakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, oke?"

Minhyun menatap manajernya dengan wajah kaget bercampur malu. Wajahnya memerah dan telinganya juga tentu saja. Sementara manusia-manusia lain yang berada di ruangan itu sudah tertawa karena ucapan sang manajer.

Ia kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendecak pelan.

"Apa sih _Hyung_..."

"Oh dan jangan merusak riasannya ya Minhyun-sshi" seruan dari stylist noona membuat wajah Minhyun memerah lagi. "Apa sih noona!" serunya malu.

Setelah itu Minhyun segera keluar sebelum digoda lagi oleh staf dan membernya yang lain. Dengan perasaan bahagia Minhyun masuk ke toilet yang katanya sedang dalam perbaikan itu. Tentu saja toilet itu tidak benar-benar rusak karena itu dilakukan sengaja agar dua sejoli yang bisa berduaan tanpa ada yang menganggu.

"Hai, _babe_."

 _Bruk_.

Minhyun langsung menubruk dada bidang pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya itu. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu, sementara kepalanya mendarat nyaman di celah lehernya.

"Hyunbiiiiin, aku kangeeeen..."

Hyunbin tertawa kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping Minhyun. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di kepala Minhyun dan bibirnya kini sudah menciumi pucuk kepala Minhyun penuh cinta.

"Aku juga kangen hehe."

Minhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kangen saja?" tanyanya dengan imut. Hyunbin jadi tidak tahan untuk menyerangnya.

"Tentu saja aku super kangen berat sekali padamu sayang." jawabnya.

Wajah Minhyun tentunya sudah memerah lagi karena jawaban Hyunbin. Ia kemudian mengecup rahang tegas Hyunbin kilat.

"Aku juga super kangen berat." bisiknya.

Hyunbin gemas sendiri mendengarnya. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Minhyun dan memegang pipi Minhyun lalu mencium bibir tipisnya.

Cup.

"Kenapa-"

Cup.

"Kau-"

Cup.

"Menggemaskan-"

Cup.

"Sekali?"

Minhyun merona lagi dibuatnya. Hyunbin benar-benar senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di acara AAA. Mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi setelah itu karena Wanna One yang benar-benar sibuk dan JBJ juga yang sedang mengadakan fanmeet sampai waktu untuk bertemu pun tidak ada.

Cup.

"Karena-"

Cup.

"Aku-"

Cup.

"Merindukanmu."

Minhyun membalas kecupan Hyunbin dengan kecupan lagi. Minhyun masih tersenyum menatap Hyunbin yang tengah menatapnya juga. Walaupun sebenarnya Minhyun malu untuk melakukan ini tapi perasaan yang membuncah karena ia bisa bertemu dengan Hyunbin lagi membuat ketsunderean Minhyun hilang.

"Menggemaskan sekaliii." ujar Hyunbin sambil menguyel-uyel pipi chubby Minhyun. Minhyun sih hanya berhaha-hehe dengan tangan yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hyunbin tiba-tiba mengangkat Minhyun keatas wastafel membuat Minhyun memekik pelan sebelum akhirnya pekikan itu diredam oleh ciuman dari Hyunbin.

Hyunbin memagut bibir Minhyun lembut dan Minhyun terlena dibuatnya. Tangan kiri Hyunbin memegang leher Minhyun dan menekannya agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas. Sementara tangan kanannya merangkul pinggang Minhyun sembari meremasnya lembut.

Ciuman pun terlepas setelah beberapa detik.

Minhyun dengan mata rubahnya yang cantik menatap Hyunbin sambil tersenyum.

" _I love you_." bisiknya kemudian mengklaim kembali bibir tebal seksi milik Hyunbin dan membuat si pemilik bibir terkekeh kecil disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Tangan Minhyun kini udah menggenggam rambut Hyunbin lalu meremasnya lembut. Hyunbin sangat menyukai itu. Ia sangat suka ketika Minhyun meremas rambutnya saat mereka berciuman. Hal itu membuatnya tahu bahwa Minhyun menginginkannya sebanyak ia menginginkan Minhyun.

"Engh..."

Desahan pelan terdengar dari mulut Minhyun.

Hyunbin awalnya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit mereka dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan nan lembut. Tapi desahan itu membuatnya kalap. Nafsunya tiba-tiba muncul dan mulai menguasai pikirannya. Ciuman yang awalnya lumatan lembut kini berubah menjadi lumatan liar. Lidah Hyunbin sudah menginvasi mulut Minhyun dan dengan lihai ia menggoda rongga mulut kekasihnya itu sehingga menimbulkan desahan yang terdengar erotis.

"H-Hyunbin...nnhhh..."

Tangan Hyunbin yang awalnya hanya meremas pinggang Minhyun kini sudah berusaha untuk menelusup masuk ke kemeja hitam yang yang sedang Minhyun kenakan.

"Bin..nhhh..jangan..."

Minhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Hyunbin berusaha menyadarkannya agar menghentikan tindakannya. Namun tangan Hyunbin masih belum menghentikan usahanya untuk masuk ke dalam kemeja Minhyun yang sudah dikaitkan dengan peniti ke celananya. Ia kemudian mencubit pinggang Hyunbin sekuat tenaga agar ia berhenti.

"Aw!"

Hyunbin melepas ciuman mereka, akal sehatnya kembali, kemudian ia menatap Minhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sakit tahu _Hyung_..." ujarnya.

"Habisnya kalau tidak dihentikan pasti akan berlanjut ke hal yang-" Minhyun menghentikan ucapannya kemudian menunduk dengan telinga yang memerah. Hal itu membuat Hyunbin terkikik kecil.

"Yang apa?" tanya Hyunbin sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"Yang itu pokoknya, tidak boleh sekarang, kita masih ada acara."

Hyunbin mengecup lembut bibir tipis Minhyun kemudian mengusap saliva dan lipstik sekitar bibirnya yang berantakan.

"Lipstikmu jadi berantakan." ujar Hyunbin.

Minhyun mengusap ujung bibir Hyunbin kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Lipstikmu juga."

Hyunbin memegang tangan Minhyun lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Aaaah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar hari ini segera berakhir."

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Minhyun heran.

"Agar aku bisa pergi ke dorm Wanna One lalu kita akan cuddling bersama, atau mungkin kita bisa ke dormku dan melanjutkan yang tadi?" godanya.

"Kenapa kalau di dormku kita hanya cuddling?" tanya Minhyun heran.

Hyunbkn menyeringai kecil. "Oh jadi kau ingin kita melanjutkan yang tadi dormmu dan disaksikan langsung oleh anak-anakmu?" tanyanya.

Plak.

Minhyun memukul lengan Minhyun. "Anak-anak apa sih."

"Jinyoung, Daehwi, Jihoon, oke apalagi Jinyoung dia menempel sekali padamu, kalau aku tidak ingat kalian hanya ayah anak aku bisa cemburu berat tahu."

Minhyun mencubit pipi Hyunbin pelan. "Ih apa sih, memangnya aku tidak cemburu apa melihatmu dengan Yongguk dan Donghan mesra begitu? Ck."

Hyunbin mengecup bibir Minhyun lagi.

"Kau kan sudah tahu kalau Donghan itu orangnya memang _touchy_ , siapapun pasti akan dicium atau dipeluk." timpal Hyunbin.

"Tapi kau mencium Donghan!" seru Minhyun kesal.

" _Hyung_ , Donghan kan sudah punya pawangnya sendiri, masa sih aku menikung teman sendiri, lagipula aku sudah punya yang sempurna sepertimu untuk apa mencari yang lain coba." ujar Hyunbin.

"Kalau Yongguk sih dia kurang belaian Sihyun, dia sengaja supaya Sihyun cemburu, tahu sendiri kan _Hyung_ Sihyun itu terlalu polos." lanjut Hyunbin.

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tenang saja sayangku, Kwon Hyunbin itu walau orang lain bilang seperti orang brengsek yang playboy dan yah super sangat brengsek, _Hyung_ tahu sendiri kan bagaimana aku orangnya, _trust me i love you, only you_ Hwang Minhyun."

Minhyun terdiam. Ia kemudian turun dari wastafel lalu merapihkan kemeja serta celananya.

" _Hyung_?"

"Sudah 20 menit, aku pergi duluan nanti kau menyusul." ujar Minhyun sambil berjalan keluar dari toilet tempat mereka berlovey dovey tadi.

Hyunbin merasa sedih karena Minhyun tidak menjawab ucapan cintanya.

Namun sebelum Minhyun membuka pintu ia berhenti dan membuat Hyunbin heran. Tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap Hyunbin dengan wajah memerah.

"Sampai ketemu nanti di dormmu." ujarnya kilat kemudian menghilang sekejap mata. Hyunbin bahkan belum sempat membalas ucapannya. Ia hanya bisa tertawa.

"Menggemaskan sekali."

.

.

sampai ketemu di bagian 2

salam minhyunbin,

 _dinodeer._


	2. MMA

**Can't Stop This Feeling**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **2000 Words**

 **Note : aku gatau urutan di acaranya karena aku ga streaming jadi maaf ya kalo ada yg salah urutannya**

 **happy reading!**

* * *

Semua member Wanna One sudah memasuki tempat acara dimana Melon Music Award akan berlangsung. Mereka pun langsung duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Acara sudah berlangsung namun Minhyun terlihat sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa arah namun setelah mengetahui bahwa hal yang ia cari tidak ada ia langsung diam dan berpura-pura terlihat cool.

"Mencari Hyunbin _Hyung_ ya?" tanya Jinyoung yang berada disebelahnya.

"Iya." bisik Minhyun.

Jinyoung hanya tertawa. Minhyun itu jika sedang bersama member Wanna One lebih sering terlihat dewasa. Walau tentu saja ia juga sering bertingkah konyol, tapi itu masih tidak lebih banyak dari tingkah dewasanya. Dan melihat Minhyun sangat menggemaskan seperti ini merupakan hal yang sangat lucu menurut Jinyoung.

"Nanti juga mereka datang, tenang saja, sepertinya mereka belum kesini karena akan bersiap untuk tampil." ujar Jinyoung.

Minhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil merapihkan kemejanya.

Dan ternyata benar sekitar beberapa menit kemudian JBJ –grup dimana kekasihnya bernaung itu akan tampil dengan lagu Fantasy mereka. Minhyun mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu berlebihan tapi akhirnya ia menyanyikan hampir semua part lagu tersebut.

"Senang ya bisa melihat kekasihmu hmm?" goda Seongwu yang ternyata sudah berada disisinya. Ia menatap Minhyun sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya dan tersenyum jenaka.

Minhyun hanya mendengus pelan walau wajahnya sudah sedikit merona. "Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu lagi setelah AAA kemarin." ungkap Minhyun.

Seongwu mengangguk mengerti sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Minhyun. "Oh iya tadi Hyunbin berkata padaku kau akan menginap di dorm JBJ?" tanya Seongwu lagi.

Minhyun tiba-tiba terbatuk. "Kapan dia mengatakan itu?!"

"Sebelum kita kesini, kau sudah berjalan duluan dan ternyata ada Hyunbin dibelakang. Dia bertanya apa kita ada jadwal besok dan aku bilang tidak, lalu ia berkata kalau kau akan menginap, jadi kau menginap?"

Minhyun memainkan jemarinya gugup. "Sepertinya iya."

Seongwu terkikik kecil melihat reaksi Minhyun, ia pun kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali fokus ke acara yang sedang berlangsung.

.

.

Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Minhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa arah. Penampilan JBJ sudah selesai dan sekarang acara sudah berlanjut namun member JBJ masih belum menampakkan hidungnya.

Ia tiba-tiba berdiri saat melihat wajah kekasihnya dari kejauhan menghampiri dirinya. Kebetulan tempat duduk member JBJ berada dibelakang Wanna One dan hal itu tentu saja membuat kedua sejoli itu senang.

"Hyuuung.." sapa Hyunbin.

Minhyun menyodorkan tangannya yang kemudian digenggam oleh Hyunbin. Minhyun juga kemudian menarik Hyunbin dalam pelukan singkat dan hal itu membuat Hyunbin tersenyum.

"Tadi kalian keren." ujar Minhyun kemudian ia pun duduk namun masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Hyunbin pun ikut menyalami Jinyoung yang duduk disebelah Minhyun dengan tangan yang satunya masih menggenggam tangan Minhyun.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau duduk dulu." ujar Hyunbin.

"Ih Bin jangan jauh-jauh..." pinta Minhyun manja.

Hyunbin tertawa kecil. "Ih aku kan duduk dibelakang kalian."

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi akhirnya melepas tangan Hyunbin dan kemudian menyalami member JBJ yang lain.

Minhyun kemudian kembali menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hyunbin ternyata memang duduk di belakangnya.

" _Hyung_ , Hyunbin _Hyung_ tidak akan kemana-mana tenang saja." ujar Jinyoung.

Tapi perasaan primitifnya benar-benar ingin menoleh kebelakang dan memastikan bahwa Hyunbin benar-benar berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku disini kok sayang tenang saja."

"Iya jangan jauh-jauh duduknya di belakang aku saja." pinta Minhyun lagi.

"Iya sayangkuuu..."

Setelah itu Minhyun berhehe pelan dan kembali mengobrol dengan Jinyoung.

"Tuh kan, aku juga tadi sudah bilang ke Hyunbin _Hyung_ untuk duduk dibelakangmu." ungkapnya.

"Kapan?" tanya Minhyun heran.

"Tadi waktu _Hyung_ menatap Hyunbin penuh cinta seolah dunia milik berdua."

Minhyun mendorong bahu Jinyoung pelan. "Apa sih..."

.

.

Wanna One baru saja kembali dari kursinya saat mereka baru saja menerima sebuah penghargaan. Minhyun yang telat akhirnya disisakan tempat duduk di paling ujung. Seperti biasa Jinyoung selalu berada di dekatnya. Akhir-akhir ini anak itu menyukai perannya sebagai anak Minhyun.

Jarak Minhyun dan Hyunbin kini cukup jauh, berjarak dua orang. Saat hendak duduk tadi Minhyun mengulas senyum kecil pada Hyunbin yang dibalas ucapan 'selamat, sayang' oleh kekasihnya itu.

" _Hyung_." panggil Jinyoung.

"Huh?"

Tiba-tiba saja lengan Jinyoug melingkari lehernya. Anak itu kini memeluk Minhyun erat, Minhyun yang memang gemas pada Jinyoung membiarkannya memeluknya sampai ia mendengar deheman dari bangku belakang.

Jinyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul pundak Minhyun.

Rupa-rupanya panggilan ' _Hyung_ ' diawal itu ditujukan pada Hyunbin bukan pada Minhyun. Bocah itu sepertinya ingin membuat Hyunbin cemburu karena dirinya bisa memeluk Minhyun sesuka hatinya.

Minhyun kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan mendapat Hyunbin tengah menatapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Minhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang lengan Hyunbin.

"Ih jangan cemburu, kan cuma Jinyoung..." ujar Minhyun.

Hyunbin masih diam. Minhyun kemudian balik mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Hyunbin memelas.

"Biiiin..."

Hyunbin akhirnya menyerah dan mendekati Minhyun. "Iya sayang aku tidak cemburu kok."

"Tidak bohong kan?" tanya Minhyun.

"Iya tidak sayaaang."

Minhyun tersenyum.

"Itu ada sunbaenim dulu." ujar Hyunbin.

Minhyun pun menoleh kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk sebentar. Setelah itu saat ia akan duduk ternyata Hyunbin sudah akan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Bin sini duluuu.." pinta Minhyun manja.

Hyunbin terkekeh karena kecemasan Minhyun. "Iya sayang apa?"

"Tadi kau bercerita pada Seongwu tentang aku yang akan menginap ya?" tanya Minhyun.

Hyunbin mengangguk. "Tadinya mau menyapamu tapi _Hyung_ sudah berjalan duluan dan dibelakang adanya Ong _Hyung_ , jadinya mengobrol dengannya deh."

"Ih tadi Ong jadi menggodaku gitu, kan sebal." gerutunya.

Hyunbin tertawa kecil. "Ih kenapa kekasihku ini menggemaskan sekali sih hari ini, jadi ingin aku cium sekarang."

"Ih jangan Bin, kan ada banyak kame-"

Ucapan Minhyun terhenti saat Hyunbin tiba-tiba memposisikan wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Minhyun. Walau hanya sebentar tapi hal itu sukses membuat Minhyun merona hebat. Hyunbin sih hanya berhehe pelan, tadi ia memang benar-benar berniat mencium Minhyun, untung saja akal sehatnya masih berfungsi jadi ia menahan untuk melumat bibir tipis milik kekasihnya itu.

" _Hyung_ , ingat tempat _Hyung_." ujar Woojin yang ternyata melihat semuanya.

"Iya nih ingat tempat _Hyung_ deul, nanti pulang dari sini bisa lovey dovey sepuasnya." timpal Jinyoung.

Hyunbin tertawa karena sedikit malu. "Sampai maknae saja memperingatkan aku ya."

"Tuh kan Bin, kata aku juga."

"Habisnya kan sekalian membuat fans minhyunbin menggila hari ini." tutur Hyunbin.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah menggila, mungkin sudah sesak napas melihat momen kita." ujar Minhyun.

Hyunbin mencubit pergelangan tangannya pelan. "Niat sekali ya membunuh fans kita."

"Ih aku tahu yang di fansign itu kau-"

" _Hyung_ ayo kita disuruh bersiap-siap untuk tampil." potong Jinyoung.

"Ih aku masih ingin mengobroool." rengek Minhyun.

Hyunbin tertawa. "Nanti bisa dilanjut sayang, sudah sana siap-siap dulu, dasar harus profesional dong seperti aku." usir Hyunbin.

Minhyun lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa sih menyebalkan. Ya sudah sampai nanti ya."

"Oke, bye, sampai nanti sayang."

.

.

Acara telah berakhir dan Hyunbin langsung mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Hyunbin menyapa Seongwu yang berada di dekatnya dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Minhyun tadi bilang padaku kalau ia akan menginap." ujar Seongwu.

"Oh iya?"

"Iya, lebih baik kau bilang juga pada Jisung _Hyung_ , minta ijin juga, siapa tahu ia tidak mengijinkan."

Hyunbin mendorong pelan bahu Seongwu. "Harusnya kau itu memberikan doa padaku agar Jisung _Hyung_ mengijinkan Minhyun _Hyung_ untuk menginap."

"Iya iya, aku doakan Jisung _Hyung_ memberi ijin. Nanti jangan kasar-kasar pada Minhyunnie ya..." ujar Seongwu jenaka. Hyunbin langsung mendorong bahunya lagi.

"Ehhhh?! _Hyung_ akan menculik Minhyun _Hyung_ ke dorm JBJ?!" pekik Daehwi. Seongwu hanya tertawa melihatnya dan memilih untuk menyapa fansnya.

"Menculik apanya sih Daehwi." kilah Hyunbin.

Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah tidak setuju. Lagi-lagi anak Minhyun membuatnya pusing, setelah Jinyoung yang pamer kini Daehwi.

"Minhyun _Hyung_ cuma sebentar kok disananya." ujar Hyunbin.

Daehwi kemudian terdiam. Ia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa sih _Hyung_ lama juga, aku kasihan pada Minhyun _Hyung_ yang terlalu merindukanmu."

"Oh iya?"

Daehwi mengangguk. "Minhyun _Hyung_ itu selalu mengecek ponselnya tiap jam, kalau kau belum membalas pesannya dia akan terlihat sedih, tapi kalau kau membalasnya Minhyun _Hyung_ terlihat seperti orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini."

Hyunbin tertawa mendengar penjelasan polos Daehwi. "Dia sama saja denganku." gumamnya.

"Jangan sakiti Minhyun _Hyung_ ya." pinta Daehwi.

"Tentu saja tidak akan." balas Hyunbin. Kemudian mereka berpelukan sebentar.

Hyunbin tersenyum melihat punggung Minhyun dari belakang. Minhyun terlihat meliriknya sebentar kemudian kembali berjalan dan menyapa fansnya. Hyunbin sih hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Minhyun itu sangat menggemaskan. Saat sedang tidak rindu saja selalu menggemaskan dengan ketsundereannya apalagi saat ia benar-benar merindukan Hyunbin. Ah, membuat Hyunbin ingin segera berduaan dan melepaskan semua rasa rindunya pada kekasihnya itu.

Namun sampai ia turun dari stage ia tidak berhasil mendekati Minhyun. Sepertinya staf tidak membiarkan Minhyun berdiri menunggunya. Jadi, ia pun langsung menuju ruang ganti JBJ kemudian mengirimkan pesan pada Minhyun.

 **To : Minyuni Hyung (love)**

 **Hyung, nanti beritahu aku kalau kau sudah selesai, aku akan kesana dan menjemputmu.**

"Minhyun _Hyung_ jadi menginap hari ini?" tanya Donghan tiba-tiba.

Hyunbin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel dan mengangguk singkat.

"Ah, kau jadi pulang?" tanya Hyunbin pada Yongguk.

Yongguk hanya menghela napasnya. "Iya aku pulang, Sihyun katanya kangen padaku."

"Bohong, kau kan yang sebenarnya kangen pada Sihyun ckck." ungkap Sanggyung. Member yang lain tertawa kencang.

"Yongguk kan memang budak cintanya Sihyun, Sihyun menyuruhnya pulang saja ia langsung menurut hahaha." timpal Donghan.

"Memang ya kalian, teman macam apa sih." gerutu Yongguk.

"Sejak kapan kita teman ya? Kita kan hanya rekan bisnis." balas Taehyun yang diiringi tawa kencang member lainnya.

Hyunbin sih sudah tidak ikut mengobrol dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Minhyun masih belum membalas pesannya membuatnya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tidak sabar.

Ting.

Sebuah psan baru saja masuk di ponselnya dan tentu saja Hyunbin langsung membukanya.

 **From :** **Minyuni** _ **Hyung**_ **(love)**

 **Aku sudah selesai**

Hyunbin segera membereskan barang-barangnya lalu berdiri dan membuat member lainnya menatapnya heran.

"Aku ke Minhyun Hyung dulu ya." Ujarnya.

Taehyun mengangguk. "Oke, nanti kabari kalau kau langsung pulang atau tidak."

"Oke."

Hyunbin pun keluar dari ruang gani JBJ dan berjalan dengan riang menuju ruang ganti Wanna One. Beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan _sunbaenim_ yang menatapnya heran karena seceria itu. Tapi Hyunbin hanya membungkuk singkat dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Haaai." Sapanya saat ia baru saja membuka pintu dengan cukup kencang. Minhyun yang ternyata hampir ketiduran di sofa langsung terjaga karena suara pintu dan suara Hyunbin.

Hyunbin melangkah mendekat kearah Minhyun yang menguap kecil.

" _Hyung_ , kau mengantuk?" tanyanya sambil berlutut didepan Minhyun.

Minhyun hanya menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Hyunbin lalu mendesah lelah.

"Ayo kita pulang hmm?"

Minhyun mengangguk. "Ayo."

Jisung yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi dua sejoli itu hanya berdehem pelan.

"Eh, Jisung Hyung..." sapa Hyunbin kikuk. "Minhyun Hyung akan menginap di dormku sampai besok tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, tapi lusa Minhyun ada jadwal, paling lambat pulangkan dia saat malam hari."

"Roger Hyung!" ujar Hyunbin sambil menghormat pada Jisung. Member lain hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Setelah berpamitan pada member lain dan diiringi godaan dari duo Ongniel, mereka pun berhasil keluar dari ruang ganti Wanna One dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

Ya, Hyunbin tadi meminta manajernya untuk membawakan mobilnya kesini. Berjaga-jaga ia telat pulang jadinya ia tidak harus merepotkan member lainnya untuk menunggu dirinya.

"Bin." Panggil Minhyun saat ia sudah duduk nyaman di kursi penumpang di mobil Hyunbin.

"Apa?" sahut Hyunbin sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ayo kita ke apartemenmu saja."

Ucapan Minhyun membuat Hyunbin menghentikan mobilnya lalu memandang Minhyun takut-takut. "Err... tapi kan apartemenku jauh dari sini."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Uhm, bensinku habis dan itu tidak akan cukup kalau dipakai untuk pergi ke apartemenku.." kilah Hyunbin.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke pom bensin terdekat."

Hyunbin menggigit bibirnya. "Err.. aku tidak bawa uang."

Minhyun menoleh. Matanya memicing curiga. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan di apartemenmu?"

Hyunbin menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal kemudian menggigit bibirnya lagi. Kentara sekali terlihat bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"Bin? Jawab aku."

"A-aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa, tapi bukankah kau capek, lebih baik pergi ke dorm saja kan? Lebih dekat, jadi kau bisa langsung beristirahat Hyung."

Minhyun melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tidak mau, aku mau kita ke apartemen sekarang, aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan, dan jika kau tidak mau pergi kesana, aku akan kesana sendiri."

Hyunbin buru-buru mencegah Minhyun yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Eh-eh sayang, jangan, oke kita kesana, tapi nanti jangan marah ya."

"Kita lihat nanti saja."

Hyunbin pun melajukan mobilnya dengan was was menuju apartemennya.

" _Semoga saja suasana hati Minhyun Hyung sedang baik."_ Batinnya.

.

.

sebenernya ini ada gif nya gitu karena di ffn ga bisa jadinya buat yang mau baca dan pingin liat gifnya bisa cek fanfic ini di wattpad komuprime hehe biar makin ambyar

sampai ketemu di bagian 3

salam minhyunbin,

 _dinodeer._


End file.
